Un an et demi 17 mois et 8 jours 527 jours 12648 heures 758880 min
by dreamscometrue11
Summary: Drago est parti... Et Hermione l'attend. Encore et toujours. Mais combien de temps cela peut-il encore durer? Un des premier os que j'ai écrit que je me suis finalement décidée à poster! R&R? :)


Un an et demi. 17 mois et 8 jours. 527 jours. 12648 heures. 758880 minutes. Cela fait maintenant presque un an et demi qu'il est parti. Dix sept mois et huit jours que je sens ce vide dans mon cœur, que je fais semblant de sourire. Cinq cent vingt-sept jours qu'il ne quitte plus mes pensées. 12648 heures qu'il me manque. 758880 minutes que je l'attends.

J'ai tellement besoin se lui. Je me rappelle encore du jour ou il est parti. Comme si c'était hier.

Après notre victoire, les partisans de… Voldemort encore en vie ont cherché à se venger. Ils ont tué des nés moldus, des « sangs de bourbe » comme ils les appelaient, des espions pour notre compte, des personnes qui nous avaient rejoint. Comme Drago… Son père était furieux. Il a menacé de s'en prendre à sa mère, à ses amis et … à… moi… Alors il est parti. Avec un petit groupe de sorciers et d'aurors. Ils sont allés emprisonner ou même tuer les mangemorts en fuite. Harry et Ron, eux, sont restés. Harry parce qu'il avait été très affaibli par la bataille finale et Ron parce qu'il a choisit d'aider à l'hôpital sainte Mangouste. Mais Drago voulait y aller. Il se sentait coupable à cause de son passé. Et on a plus de nouvelles depuis quelques mois. Je lui en veux. Je lui en veux d'être parti. De m'avoir laissé. D'avoir préféré redorer son blason, retrouver son honneur plutôt que de rester avec moi. D'avoir préféré la sécurité de la société magique plutôt que la mienne. C'est égoïste, je sais. Mais j'en ai assez de penser à lui tout le temps, de ne vivre que pour lui en attendant qu'il revienne. Je le veux à mes côtés. Heureusement que mes amis étaient là pour me soutenir dans les moments difficiles.

Aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres. Comme tous ceux qui semblent s'étirer à l'infini depuis qu'il est parti. J'ai tellement de mal à être moi-même, à sourire sans lui. Il me manque une part de moi, un fragment de mon cœur. Remplacé par cette peur irrationnelle. Cette peur qu'il ne revienne pas. Qu'il soit parti… pour toujours… Je secoue la tête pour en chasser mes sombres pensées et commence à me redresser doucement sur mon lit. Aussitôt, une boule de poils blanche se précipite sur moi en ronronnant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il se roule en boule sur mes genoux et lève vers moi ses yeux bleus. Ils me rappellent les siens. C'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi. Pour être sur de ne jamais l'oublier. Quoi qu'il arrive. Je soupire. Il faut que j'arrête. Je me lève et décide d'aller m'habiller. Je marque une pause devant le dressing. Je cherche les tenues qu'il préfère. Comme tous les matins… Stop.

« -Hermione, arrête. Stop, stop, stop. »

Je deviens folle. Je me parle toute seule maintenant. « Drago revient s'il te plait. J'ai tant besoin de toi. ». J'opte finalement pour des vêtements qui lui plaisaient et… Plaisaient ? Plaisent ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant d'ignorance ? Je sais que mes questions ne me mèneront nulle part… Je me les suis déjà posé tellement de fois… et elles restent toujours sans réponses… Vaincue par tant d'hypothèses et de conjectures, je saisis les habits choisis et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je m'entraine à sourire devant le miroir. C'est pathétique. Comment est ce que je faisais avant ? Ca me paraissait tellement naturel. Quand il était encore là… Et aujourd'hui, tout ce que je réussis à obtenir, c'est un rictus digne d'une publicité de dentifrice. Désolant. Vaincue, je fais un dernier essai aussi peu concluant que les autres et je transplane chez Harry et Ginny. Ils m'ont invitée pour le petit déjeuner. Ils s'obstinent à me faire sortir de chez moi. Quand j'arrive, tout est déjà prêt. Je les salue du mieux que je peux. Le repas se passe dans un silence lourd et inconfortable que je ne cherche par aucun moyen à rendre plus agréable. Il est ponctué par des questions gênées et inutiles de mes amis. Soudain un bruit se fait entendre à la fenêtre. Un hibou. Il porte une bague rouge. Il vient du ministère. Aussitôt, Harry se précipite. Il offre une friandise au volatile avant de prendre la lettre et de le renvoyer. Quand il ouvre la missive, son visage se décompose. Je n'y fais pas attention. La voix d'Harry me parvient. Elle me parait lointaine. Comme si j'avais compris ce qu'il allait m'annoncer et que je ne voulais pas l'entendre. Pourtant, malgré cette mise en garde de mon instinct, je sors de ma léthargie pour l'écouter.

« -…est Drago. Il a disparut et ils viennent de retrouver son corps. Hermione, je… » Je n'entends pas la suite. De toute façon, cela n'a pas d'importance. Il y a maintenant un an et demi. 17 mois et 8 jours. 527 jours. 12648 heures. 758880 minutes que je ne vis plus.


End file.
